couples_of_olympusfandomcom-20200214-history
Derrick Dredd
Derrick Dredd is the only known dragon with a humanoid posture. He is correctly described as being a monster by species but by a human/demigod at heart. He would create an energy drink that would eventually heighten other monsters intellect and relocate the location upon where they would regenerate. History Derrick Dredd's history is not placable on this wiki due to graphic, disturbing, and suggestive content that is not allowed on this wiki. If you wish to know the story please go to this link: http://demigodcentral.wikia.com/wiki/Derrick_Dredd . Though these are abilities that Derrick will come to learn or possess he currently is not aware of them minus for his ability to fly thanks to his wings. Regeneration: '''Derrick Dredd is a monster, therefore he is capable of regenerating after death in Tartarus. But because he is the only one of his kind and the first monster of all time to pass the test this makes of a hyper legendary class making his regenration time rather slow at first but thanks to some brilliant chemistry mixed with magic he is able to rewrite the laws of monster and be able to regenerate at other locations other than tartarus and by some point regenration becomes increasingly faster than can be percieved. '''High intellect: Derrick Dredd as an incredibly high intellect for a monster. Though it is beneath that of Athena children it eventually surpasses even Athena after expermintation with a Necter and ambrosia equivenlant for monster that he developes which also allows him to regenerate quicker and in other places than tartarus. Amoured Skin: As being basically a Humanoid dragon does carry some advantages, for one thing his scales are everywhere save his underbelly, his scales are harder than diamond, with most weapons even magic one either bouncing off or breaking. His underbelly however is much less protected and is his weakness. Hyper speed: Derrick Dredd is fast enough to be able to outrun even the fastest demigods in history. However due to use of his drug he eventually became slower and slower till he was limited to about 45mph top speed. Ultra Healing: By consuming a mortal or demigod, Derrick is capable of literally healing from any wound that he might suffer from. However because of his past and his own personal thoughts against human consumption he resists this with every inch of his being rather wishing to regenerate in Tartarus than be forced to devour another living being. Death lungs: being a monster has some advantages especially a dragon. Derrick is capable of breathing any form of toxic fumes no matter how damaging they may be they can't harm him. He also doesn't have to breathe while underwater he just has to have air in his lungs and his body recycles it so he can breathe. Temperature extreme immunity: Being a dragon that can breathe both Fire and ice (ice came later and was discovered by accident) he is immune to the chilling effects of ice powers and completely immune to those of fire and hotter extremes. Inivisibility: Derrick can render himself invisible and any one or anything he is touching as well. However he cannot render his voice or the sound of his footsteps quiet allowing to still be seen in by hearing him coming or moving. Unbelievable strength: Derrick although a dragon and dragons being strong does have limits but can overcome those limits when he is inspired or when those he loves are in danger and need him. He can call upon all of his abilities to amplify his strength to levels that could (though never tried) could lift the continent of Asia from the earth and send it crashing into the moon. In many ways Derrick is as strong as he needs to be. Magic: Derrick Dredd is incredibly skilled in magic and created two formulas one that could enhance a monster intelligence and allow them to regenerate at the location where they drank the formula, though the regeneration was temporary the Intelligence was a permanent bonus which could be multiplied through continuous exposure. The other was an anti curse which took people who had been cursed by the gods to become monster slowly overtime were able to return to their original state of being. He also created the immortal toxin a poison which was capable of poisoning the gods and other immortals making them unable to regenerate or heal from their wounds but be unable to die, keeping them in a constant state of agony. It also prevented them from being able to teleport from location to location. While poisoned they couldn't summon their divine form with out causing near irreparable damage to themselves and their sanities. Shadow travel: Derrick has limited ability in the art of Shadow travelling and prefers driving to shadow traveling as he as a fear of dark as his father used to torture him at night when it was pitch dark. He actually is probably one of the best shadow travelers and can do it as many times as he wants without suffering from exhaustion, however because of his fear he doesn't use it that often. Dread Visage: Derrick Dredd lives up to this power more than all of his other powers. This one power makes his appearance so terrifying that even the very worst of your nightmares go insane and panic fleeing your conscience in an attempt to get away. By focusing his rage or loss of someone into this power he can increase it to a degree where your body is forced to give up its soul to flee from this terrifying image. The blind are not protected by their lack eyesight as this dread enters through all sensations even the sixth sense. In this form even gods will try to escape from his form, and at one point it actually made Typhon tear himself apart in an attempt to flee his presence. Being the son of Icelus he has inherited his ability to induce the most torturing fears and nightmares of people, gods, and monster become real and terrify them to the point that it can actually erase them from existence. Personality Derrick Dredd in the begining his a kind and affectionate person, who is willingness to be generous almost always proves to have a postive impact on his life and other peoples lives as well. He is hard worker and a great organizer. He can be shown at times to have the makings of a great leader, but also has the love and compassion in him to be able to keep himself to true to Kim the love of his life. Although he knows that marrigage and hope of children is out of the question because his current existence, he is willing to accept that he can still maintain a normal relationship even if it never reaches actual romance. But, there is a darker side to his personality, a side that reveals the monster side of himself. This side with his rationality and sanity and compassion removed is an uncontrollable monster of practically apokoliptic proportions. In this state he is merciless driven only by his rage and hate of all who have wronged him or have harmed his loved ones. In this state he close to unbeatable even when sent to tartarus where he ripped the head of Tartarus himself off and breached the doors of death. His overwhelming hatred of those who have wronged him making a great hater of Athena yet because of his sanity and compassion and his mercy he has no hatred toward her children only her. Above everyone else though hates his own parents whom he feels planned all this in hopes that he would succumb to his monstrous side. Any one who tries to stop him or in his way is at risk of either being killed or eaten because without his rational to control himself he will not stop till his vengeance is attained. A Soul? There is a great debate questioning to whether or not because he passed the test if Derrick Dredd actually has a soul. If he does this would explain why he is able to hold back his monsterous state even when most people would just give in. It also explains a great deal regarding to why he has a consciousness and how he can feel love to somone who a monster would normally devour. The gods claim he is a monster and has no soul. Most demigods from camps say the same thing. However a few including the hunters of Artemsis have to say the opposite, that he does have a soul and for that reason he is different. He is the only monster Artemsis refuses to kill or hunt, because she herself realizes that he is very different, and the difference makes her think of him as something more than a man, somone who is willingly to lay down his life without any goals to achieve within it. Though later she is forced to. For this reason Artemis becomes the sole voice of reason among the gods regarding to Derrick Dredd. But later she approved of his destruction. But when even after being sent to the sea of chaos by Andrew Pitt, Derrick Dredd used his claws to dig into the wall stop himself from falling and returned to the surface world in month. Following his apparent demise another halfblood tried the Venom Hellstorm drink which read imporved flavor, except instead of turning into something more like a monster, he remained the same as he was. Possibly hinting that Derrick was trying to make amends for his actions, The new drink has even acted as a cure to those demigods who suffered from the orginal recipe. Physical Features Derrick Dredd is a black dragon with a humanoid posture. His Scales along his body are black, while his skin in his wings is more like soft skin with a redissh tint to it. His eyes are reptilian and have yellow whites, with Orange Iris's. He has sharp black talons with 3 fingers and an opossable thumb on each. His feet are made up of three talons all facing forward. His back is lined with what appear sharp black spines and he has large Black wings. Love interest? He has a long going relationship with Kim Valtino, Granddaughter of Aphrodite. However, because he is conscious of the fact he is technically a monster their relationship stays to about close friends rather than what he wishes and She wishes it to be. He ends up becoming a villain because after dying an regenerating he saw kim and Bryan together having fun and not even thinking about his death, feeling betrayed he made the Venom Hellstorm as a way to become more human and help other monsters become more human, however his own creation did not work on himself, yet he advertised that it did by using a wig. It wasn't until after hsi confrontation with Andrew Pitt, though that after falling toward the Sea of Chaos, he had second thoughts, returned to the surface world, made a modification to the receipe, and even added the cure in. Then he left another monster in charge, who had becoem human to run the industry. From then on he watched Kim's every move and with her friend Bryan. It would take time but he hoped that maybe he could make amends. Category:Monster/Demigod